projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie
Valkyrie is from the Legend of Valkyrie series. She is a heavenly warrior called to save Marvel Land in its darkest hour. She wields a sword and shield, as well as a variety of magic. Profile In the world of Marvel Land, people and nature lived in a harmonic coexistance. A large clocktower stood watch over them. An ancient evil was sealed away there, but no one was worried for those days were long gone...or so they thought. One day, the clock stopped working. One of the villagers attempts to fix it, but it was too late: Zouna, the evil wizard that can control time was freed and stolen the key to ensure he won't be sealed again. Chaos and darkness fell onto the denizens as Zouna's powers were unleashed upon Marvel Land. Their savior came from the heavens: Valkyrie, a fledgeling maiden who vows to stop Zouna's terror. Along the way, she encounters the Sandra hero Kurino, and frees him from Zouna's curse. As she continued on her quest, she learns that a demon thief called Kamuze has stolen the Golden Seed. A mystical item and of high value, she and Kurino sought to get it back. After retrieving it, they head towards the castle where Zouna is said to rule. As they get closer, she falls into an illusion and faces Dark Valkyrie, a dark version of herself, in battle. After defeating her shadow, Valkyrie confronts Zouna in the deepest part of the castle. After a long fight, Valkyrie emerged victorious and Marvel Land is once again at peace. Crosspedia Entry A warrior maiden in service to the Goddess who rules the Heavens. While she has the strength of conviction to bravely face down whatever challenges confront her, she is also possessed of a merciful and meek personality, and she is unfailingly polite. In battle, she attacks with exceptional sword skills and a variety of magic. When the Demon King Zouna was reawakened and persecuted the people of Earth, she stood against him, ultimately defeating him. After that, the Demon Kamuz also appeared, stealing from mortals the Golden Seed that grants any wish to use it to rule the world. Valkyrie descended to Earth once more to face this new crisis and restore peace, and after a long battle, she managed to seal Kamuz away. Other Appearances Due to being one of Namco's oldest gaming icons, Valkyrie has appearances both physically and referentially in many of their games. Her most prominent references are found in the Tales series: *In the original PlayStation Tales of Destiny, Valkyrie can be summoned using the "Valkyrie" item. She inflicts light elemental damage to all enemies on screen. *In Tales of Eternia, she appears as an optional superboss that the main protagonist Reid Hershel can fight solo after climbing the Glimmer Spire. As an Easter egg, the original Legend of Valkyrie theme plays throughout the dungeon. *Her helmet is an accessory for Anise Tatlin's Tokunaga doll in Tales of the Abyss, which changes its appearance to match Valkyrie. *A Valkyrie costume is available for Estelle in the PS3 version of Tales of Vesperia as DLC. *Valkyrie can be summoned as a support arte in Tales of Hearts once the player locates her trademark feathered helmet; when called on, she attacks with the Cyclone spell, which is a reference to her own Cyclone no Jutsu. *A Valkyrie costume can be unlocked and purchased for Cassandra Alexandria in Weapons Master Mode from Soulcalibur II. Valkryie's weapons are also used for Cassandra and her sister, Sophitia, respectively in the Soul series. In Soul Calibur III, Valkryie can be recreated in Create-a-Soul and her weapon can be used by Sword & Shield attributes. Valkyrie has also appeared in several crossovers prior to Project X Zone, all of which were Japanese only releases. Her very first outing was Namco Super Wars, a game released in 2002 for the Wonderswan Color. Namco x Capcom in 2005 was her second time, where she herself was a solo unit for the entire game; her Marvel World companions Kurino and Sabine also appeared as a paired unit. The third time was the mobile phone game Namco Chronicle in 2009. Gameplay Valkyrie first appears in Prologue 4: The Man The Devils Fear and reappears in Chapter 13: Valkyries' Adventure. Valkyrie's Solo Attack is Big Magic, where she uses a variety of items and spells from The Legend of Valkyrie. She starts with three Through Shots, followed with three Homing Shots, a Wide Beam, and then diving diagonally toward the opponent to pierce with her sword. She immediately follows this up by unleashing her many magic spells, flying up into the air while using Hurricane and Cyclone. Meanwhile, her Bunshin spell summons four miniatures of her that throw Bombs at the enemy, whereupon she ends her assist by using the Big magic to increase her size and smash the target under her rear. In Project X Zone 2, she first appears in Prologue 5: The Fire Emblem and reappears in Chapter 13: The Second Coming of Valkyrie. Her Solo Attack is similar to the previous game, but the Namco characters Wagan, Solvalou, Pino and Acha also appear to assist in the attack. Also, Valkyrie falls on her front rather than with her rear at the end of the assist. Attack List Project X Zone Solo Attack Project X Zone 2 Solo Attack Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes Her theme is a remix of the main theme of Legend of Valkyrie. Music Project X Zone -Main Theme (The Legend of Valkyrie)-『Extended』|The Legend of Valkyrie Main Theme (Project X Zone) Main Theme - Adventure Of Valkyrie|Legend of Valkyrie Main Theme (Project X Zone 2 Ver.) Quotes List of Quotes - Valkyrie ''List of Quotes - Valkyrie (PXZ2) '' Gallery pxz-valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie uses Big Magic valkyrie-1.jpg|Valkyrie meets Dante (Project X Zone) Legend_of_Valkyrie_02.gif|Legend of Valkyrie 2473012-nxc-valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie (Namco x Capcom) File:NamcoChronicleScreen3.jpg|Valkyrie (Namco Chronicle) PXZ-Valkyrie.png File:101003.jpg Category:Bandai Namco Category:Legend of Valkyrie Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Characters